Newtralizer
Newtralizer is a character in TMNT. He is the arch enemy of The Kraang and Kraang Prime and first appeared in Operation: Break Out. History Operation:Break Out: 'Newtralizer was accidentally released from his cell by Donnie and went on a rampage against the Kraang and the turtles. He was crushed under a car by Mikey but recovered, very much alive. It is Unknown why he attack the Turtles in the first place. As a mutant lizard he had no ability to speak English on his own. Metalhead Rewired: Newtralizer made a cameo and was one of the trapped mutants. 'Newtralized!: Newtralizer teams up with Slash, who he rescued, and together they set out to take out the Kraang. He reveals a little about his past that he was experimented and tortured by these alien scum, and plans to wipe him all out with one big blast. However, when Slash turns against him, Newtralizer is forced to teleport away before he dies, porting back when the action is over, with unknown schemes on his mind. Appearance Newtralizer is a mutant alien Fire-belly Newt. Like most aliens, he has high intelligence, though not enough to speak English without assistance but enough to operate advanced weaponry. His weapons include: lasers, missiles, sawblades, exploding mines, and he also has blades attached to his tail. The Newtralizer is capable of catching and constricting a foe with his tail. He apparently has a voracious appetite, as he was shown eating a Kraang alive and whole. He possesses incredible strength and speed. He is shown to be quite durable, with or without his armor, as he was able withstand attacks from numerous Kraang lasers, Leo's katana, and Raph's sais. Even after getting crushed by a falling car he still survived without any visible bruises, scratches or injuries of any kind. Quotes *"DESTRUCTION TO THE KRAANG!" *"RAKA RAKA RAKA!" Gallery See Newtralizer/Gallery Trivia * The pattern on his chest resembles a skull. This and his outfit and weapons suggest that he is a parody of Marvel's The Punisher. * He is the very first character named by Donnie. * He makes a reappearance in Season 2 and talks with a voice provided by Danny Trejo. * He is the first character to directly kill a Kraang. * In the Season 2 opening, he is briefly shown along with more villains. *Newtralizer was the last new mutant that was introduced in Season 1. *He can be seen in the background of Metalhead Rewired, but he has no gear. * He teamed up with Slash in Newtralized *Newtralizer betrayed Slash and now Slash is cooperating with The Turtles. *He had a device that made him talk, like Mutagen Man. *Newtralizer's catchphrase is "RAKA RAKA RAKA!" *While he may not get along very well with the turtles, he still hates the Kraang. Making him more of an ally. * He will Return in Season 3. * He looks like a Spore creature, In addition, his armor and weapons mention some of the captain parts that in the extension of the same game. Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Mutants captured in metalhead rewired Category:Stuff Mikey did not name Category:Assassins Category:Returning Category:Good Guys Category:Allies Category:Mutant Animals Category:Neutral Category:Anti-Hero Category:Amphibian